


The SHIELD Archive

by VerBeek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017), X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerBeek/pseuds/VerBeek
Summary: Welcome Agent____ to the SHIELD Archive, Level 8 Access Detected, What would you like to to research today?~~I hope you enjoy the uplink, it took a bit of finagling to get you this.-P~~Welcome to the SHIELD Archive a timeline and collection of snippet stories that will connect into the over all story of Infinity. Hope you enjoy.





	The SHIELD Archive

**The SHIELD Archives: 1912-1945**  
**A World At War: Return of Legends**

 **1912-**  
April 10th-The RMS Titanic leaves the United Kingdom on its maiden voyage towards New York City.

April 15th-The Titanic strikes an iceberg and tragically sinks leading to the death of 1,003 people due to critical mistakes in both the ships design and the handling of the crisis. Conflicting and greatly disparaged reports sight that numerous people were pulled from the water by charade of “fishmen”. This disparagement ended several decades later with the advent of the Sub-Mariner and his actions during the Second World War. **Level 4 Access Required:** The Sub-Mariner has been confirmed to have taken part in the rescue of civilians along with a cadre of Atlantean soldiers.

 **1914-**  
June 28th-Archduke of Austria Hungary Franz Ferdinand is assassinated by Serbian Nationalist Gavrilo Princip after a failed attempt on his life that very day, by Princip and several associates. It was later referred to “As an event that almost failed to make any impression whatsoever” after how mildly the Austrian people initially reacted. **Level 7 Access Required:** Franz’s Assassination was actually the work of HYDRA affiliate Sebastian Shaw. Motive unknown, though it is hypothesized he desired the ensuing chaos.

July 1st-27th The death of Archduke Ferdinand launches a tide of diplomatic maneuvering amongst the likes of Germany, Austria-Hungary, Russia, France and Britain called the July Crisis.

July 28th- Austria-Hungary declares war on Serbia inadvertently starting the first world war which would go on to cause thirty-seven million casualties, both civilian and military personal, change the face of global politics and lead to the advent of one of the world’s greatest heroes: The Wonder Woman.

 **1915-**  
Apr 22nd-Mustard Gas, creation of the Turkish chemist Isabel Maru also known as Doctor Poison, is released on the battlefield for the first time decimating Allied forces. Doctor Maru would continue to aid the Germans, creating numerous volatile and horrendous concoctions. **Level 2 Access Required:** Isabel Maru is also responsible for the superhuman powers of General Erich Ludendorff, who gained fleeting but impressive strength and durability after inhaling one of her concoctions. This drug would go on to inspire scientist Abraham Erskine’s sojourn into superhuman enhancement.

May 7th-The passenger ship the Lusitania is sunk by a German submarine, which is promptly sunk by what survivors of the Lusitania claim to be a “shark large enough to swallow an automobile.” Such claims were considered stress addled fabrications until once again the advent of the Sub-Mariner.

 **1916-**  
Dec 30th- “The Night of Bloody Retribution” Thirteen Russian Nobles are found murdered, after conspiring to murder the Mad Monk Grigori Rasputin, out of fear for his influence over the crown. Testimony from the servants claimed that Rasputin, “called forth horrible black magics and demons” to slay the nobles before seemingly vanishing from the face of the Earth. Level 7 Access Required: He would later return and meet his final end while aiding the mad ambition of HYDRA.

 **1917-**  
Mar 8th- The Russian Revolution begins, which eventually leads to all out civil war with Lenin’s Red Army eventually coming out on top.

Apr 6th- The US finally enters the war after several flights from Germany including the Zimmerman Telegram, an effort to turn Mexico against the US by Germany, on the side of the French and British Allies.

 **1918-**  
November 5th-Captain Steve Trevor while spying for the Allies, comes across and steals Dr. Poison’s notebook. Inside is a series of notes detailing her experimentation with a new form of the already deadly Mustard Gas. He is made however and has to flee with a detachment of the German Army hot on his tail.

November 8th-Steve Trevor and his German Pursuers stumble upon an uncharted island in the middle of the Mediterranean. What ensues is wildly unknown to the wider populace. **Level 7 Access Required** : Trevor landed on Themyscira, an undetectable and seemingly magical Island that is home to a large warrior culture made up of mostly women called the Amazons. He was found by Princess Diana, aka Wonder Woman, before a fight ignited on the beach between his German pursuers and the natives. Whatever else transpired on the island is a tightly kept secret though it is known that two days later Steve and Diana appeared in London.

November 9th- Steve Trevor hands Dr. Poison’s notes over to his superiors and sets about forming a team to stop her and her accomplice General Erich Ludendorff’s mad scheme. These men and woman nicknamed the Blackhawks including, Charlie Cassidy, a skilled marksman, Sameer Ofieri, a master of the arts of deception, and Chief, name unknown, a talented smuggler. **Level 6 Access Required:** Chief aka Napi has been scene multiple times since his famous picture in WWI, and as with Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman has seemingly not aged a day.

November 11th- “The Wonder at Weld” Allied forces break through German lines in Belgium, inspired by the charge of Diana Prince the “Wonder Woman”, before assaulting the German occupiers in the village of Weld. The Allies proved successful, freeing the town and setting up a new bastion, severing the German lines. This proved to be Diana’s first outing as a super-heroine, showing off her many superhuman abilities and her archaic yet powerful weaponry.

November 13th- “The Storm of Castle Luwin” Following the Blackhawks victory at Weld, they press on reaching General Ludendorff’s Castle and begin scouting and infiltrating the area. However the were unable to stop Ludendorff's launch of the new chemical weapon called The Last Breath, which utterly decimated both the Allied and German lines as well as killing numerous civilians in Weld. What followed, was reported to be utter and complete chaos.

  * Wonder Woman in a fit of rage kills Erich Ludendorff, before engaging his remaining soldiers. Explosions and strange arcs of electricity are reported from surviving Allied and German forces.


  * Steve Trevor forcibly commandeers a German plane which was being stocked with the last of Dr. Poison’s Last Breath toxin, which was to be dropped across London to force a surrender from the Allies. In an act of heroic self-sacrifice however after flying it to a safe height Steve ignited the gas, blowing up the plain and taking his own life.


  * Charlie, Sameer and Chief meanwhile tracked down Dr. Poison and in the ensuing fight managed to destroy the rest of her experiments and research. She escaped however after nearly killing Charlie with another patent toxin of hers. Charlie would survive though his vocal cords never recovered from the carcinogenic gas.



**Level 7 Access Required:** The explosions and lightning were the product of Diana Prince’s fight with a yet unknown entity, though reports class the being as a Omega Level threat at least. All we know is that this being covets, War.

November 15th- Kaiser Wilhelm abdicates, leaving the German War Machine leaderless, though they continue to fight for three more days before finally surrendering ending the First World War.

 **1929-**  
October 29th- “The Great Crash” Wall Street suffers the most devastating crash in the history of the US to date. This event heralded the beginning of the twelve year long period known as the Great Depression. **Level 5 Access Required:** The Great Crash was orchestrated by the Council of Nine, a secretive organization that wanted to manipulate the US through politics and the economy. The Council would eventually meet its end at the hands of Whitney Frost aka Darkstar a Meta with control over the Dark Force/Zero Matter and Peggy Carter an agent of the SSR at the time.

 **1930-**  
January 10th- Revolutionary scientist Abraham Erskine begins his research into creating a Super Soldier Serum.

 **1933-**  
March 7th- **Level 4 Access Required:** Johan Schmidt aka the Red Skull, begins his search for the Tesseract spurned by ancient legends to find the incredibly dangerous weapon.

 **1934-**  
February 15th- **Level 4 Access Required:** At the Deutsches Opernhaus in Berlin, Johann Schmidt meets Adolf Hitler and Ernst Kaufmann head of the Special Weapon Division after the performance of a Wagner opera. Schmidt reveals his theory that the Asgardians and their magic could be more than a myth. Hitler is intrigued by his ideas, and Schmidt offers to conduct research in Kaufmann’s unit, but is rejected. Heinrich Himmler overhears the conversation and takes Schmidt under his wing.

May 5th: Rising Engineering Star Howard Stark and Abraham Erskine’s meet for the first time in Geneva at an engineering conference.

June 30th: “The Night of Long Knives” also known as Operation Hummingbird begins, setting in motion a grand purge of the Nazi party, the end goal being the consolidation of Adolf Hitler’s absolute control of Germany. **Level 3 Access Required:** Johann Schmidt murders Ernst Koffman seizing control of his weapons program, rechristening it HYDRA.

July 1st: **Level 3 Access Required:** Johann Schmidt and the SS troops attack an SA Weapons Testing Ground at Kummersdorf, and recruit advanced exo-skeleton battle armor researcher Arnim Zola.

 **1935-**  
September 14th- **Level 3 Access Required:** Hearing rumors that Adolf Hitler will announce anti-Semitic laws, Abraham Erskine tries to leave Germany with his family. They are stopped at the German/Swiss border by Johann Schmidt, who wants the Super Soldier Serum. To ensure his cooperation, Schmidt sends Erskine's wife and children to the Dachau concentration camp.

September 15th- Adolf Hitler introduces anti-Semitic legislation at a rally in Nuremberg.

 **1936-**  
July 17th- The Spanish Civil War begins with a declaration of opposition by a group of Spanish Generals.

 **1937-**  
December 9th- “The Fight for Nanking” The Imperial Japanese Army suffers a crippling defeat at Nanking, momentarily bringing their war machine to a stop. The Army’s main adversary were christened the “Ten Immortal Weapons, a force of ten mysterious figures that while greatly outnumbered managed to stave off the Army’s advance before rallying the town’s meager armed forces in a counter attack that saw the IJA defeated. **Level 7 Access Required:** These “Ten Immortal Weapons” are/were clearly Enhanced individuals with devastating control over their abilities and skills. Reports place several of these Weapons at Wonder Woman's level of strength and durability, while others seemed to shift and change the battlefield itself to better assist their strategy. Identities of All Ten Weapons remain a mystery.

April 26th- **Level 2 Access Required:** HYDRA tests a prototype tank and exo-skeleton battle suit in Guernica, Spain during the Spanish Civil War. The Luftwaffe takes the blame for the destruction and death incurred.

December 13th- **Level 7 Access Required:** The Soviet Union creates the much Maligned Red Room, who’s first program the Black Widow turns young woman into highly effective master assassins. Natasha Romanov, is amongst the first girls to undergo the tortuous process.

**1939-**

September 1st-World War II Begins, as Germany invades Poland.

September 30th- Howard Stark founds Stark Industries, setting the first stone in the foundation of a great empire.

October 5th-The Wehrmacht holds a victory parade in the Polish capital of Warsaw, following their capture of the city.

October 13th-Ships across the Atlantic and Pacific start disappearing indiscriminately, at first thought to be attacks by German U-boats, however reports from survivors tell of figures darting beneath the waves and flashes of large fins, tentacles and spines. **Level 2 Access Required:** The truth is a bit more complicated as German U-boats clash with Atlantean forces after the former intrudes into Sovereign Atlantean territory.

 **1940-**  
February 2nd- In Los Angeles, California, Howard Stark demonstrates the properties of Vibranium, a metal found by Stark Industries in Africa. Stark is attacked by HYDRA assassins. Then, Stark accepts Colonel Chester Phillips' proposal to join the Strategic Scientific Reserve.

August 7th- Peggy Carter enlists in the British counter-intelligence and security agency MI5, and over the next several months proves herself an exceptional spy. She is loaned to Strategic Scientific Reserve as an advisor shortly afterwards.

November 11th- **Level 2 Access Required:** At Castle Kaufmann in the Bavarian Alps, Abraham Erskine is forced to inject Johann Schmidt with his Super Soldier Serum, but the serum horrifically transforms Schmidt, turning him into the Red Skull.

November 13th- **Level 2 Access Required:** Abraham Erskine is rescued by Peggy Carter, who had infiltrated the compound disguised as a maid. Carter takes Erskine to the Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR) so he can produce America's Super Soldier with the aid of Howard Stark.

 **1941-**  
December 7th- “The Battle of Pearl Harbor” The Japanese launch a devastating aerial attack against the naval base in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Japan intends the attack to be a preventive action to keep the U.S. Pacific Fleet from interfering with military actions that were planned in Southeast Asia against overseas territories of the United Kingdom, the Netherlands, and the United States.

December 9th- Galvanized by the attack on Pearl Harbor, Stark Industries began building planes for the war effort.

December 11th- Howard Stark's innovations earn him a spot working on the Manhattan Project. This also jumpstarts Howard’s work on the Arsenal, a semi-autonomous robotic soldier that would become attached to the Howling Commandos later in the war. **Level 6 Access Required:** The Arsenal’s original blueprints were gifted to Stark by an unnamed benefactor, who had a “passing interest in the future of this Earth” in Stark’s own words. **Error:** _Paradoxically, I also had a passing interest in the present of that Earth._

December 24th- Steven Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes vis the Recruiting Center in New York City, however Mr. Rogers is classified a 4F and is rejected from service. He goes on to be rejected four mores times in four other cities.

December 25th- The Strategic Scientific Reserve team in New York City, finish the Project Rebirth Chamber. Howard Stark comments that it should be called the Brooklyn Project in response to J. Robert Oppenheimer's work at Los Alamos.

**1942-**

March 3rd- Level 2 Access Required: In Tønsberg, Norway, Johann Schmidt discovers and steals the Tesseract, setting in motion a series of events that utterly change the face of the War.

**1943-**

June 14th- On Flag Day, at the World Exposition of Tomorrow in New York, Howard Stark unveils his “Tin Soldier” to the public. Arsenal performs as expected and is met with hearty applause by the assembled New Yorkers. Around the same time Dr. Erskine approaches Steven Rogers and offers him entrance into the United States Army through Project Rebirth.

June 22nd- With Erskine’s formula and Howard Stark’s Vita Radiation technology, Steve Rogers becomes the world’s first super soldier. Directly afterwards Abraham Erskine is assassinated by a HYDRA operative, Heinz Kruger. The only hope of replicating Project Rebirth now lies in Steven Rogers genetic code. Kruger tries to escape but he is caught by Rogers and commits suicide with a cyanide pill.

June 23rd- Unwilling to be kept for research, Steve Rogers joins the USO and goes on a morale-boosting tour of the US, the UK, and troops stationed in Italy. Given the name 'Captain America' he becomes a national celebrity, appearing in films, comic books and card collections and establishing himself as a symbol of America's participation in the war.

June 24th- **Level 2 Access Required:** Johann Schmidt calls an emergency meeting of all of the Nazi’s top scientists and officers, including Helmut Zemo, Werner Reinhardt, Arnim Zola, and Sebastian Shaw. He offers all of his guests a chance to join him in his conquest of the world, killing all who refuse with weapons powered by the Tesseract.

June 26th- In a coup that shocks the world Johann Schmidt announces HYDRA’s separation from the Nazi powers by launching an all-out assault on Berlin, capturing half of the city with little resistance. What follows is a three day long siege as HYDRA and Nazi forces engage in all out war in the city’s streets, with HYDRA constantly gaining new ground.

June 29th- **Level 5 Access Required:** “The Night of the Ubermensch” In an act of subterfuge Sebastian Shaw, feigning his escape from HYDRA and loyalty to the Nazi Party over the course of a single night utterly decimates whatever remains of Nazi leadership in Berlin. Survivors describe him as using black magic and consorting with a red-skinned devil that could appear and disappear in the blink of an eye. His final and well documented assassination of the night was Adolf Hitler himself, who he dragged from his home and prostrated in the street shouting for all around him to hear, “This man has lead you astray! But do not worry the true ubermen are here to bring victory for Germany!” Records become fuzzy after that some claiming, that he simply shot the Fuhrer in the head, while others claiming that he fired a wave of force from his hand pulping the man’s head. At the time of the reports Mutants were an unknown quantity but later years would see them become more common knowledge.

June 30th- Johann Schmidt is named High Fuhrer of Germany and all captured territories.

  * Zola returns to HYDRA’s Austrian Base, hoping to unlock more secrets from the Tesseract.


  * Helmut Zemo is handed the reigns to the Eastern Campaign, hoping to resume their plans of taking over Russia and all associated territories.


  * **Level 7 Access Required:** Werner Reinhardt disappears from the public eye after being named the head of HYDRA’s Reinvigorated Thule Society, charged with finding extraterrestrial or mystical artifacts that would strengthen the organization's cause.


  * **Level 5 Access Required:** Erik Lehnsherr, his elder sister Jessika and their entire neighborhood are forced from their home and dragged off to Auschwitz Concentration Camp under Shaw’s purview.



July 4th- “The Arsenal Unloads” Learning of an upcoming attack on Central Park by HYDRA sympathizers, Howard Stark pilots his creation into full fledged battle for the first time. Despite sustaining heavy damage Arsenal proves victorious. **Level 3 Access Required:** The Strategic Science Reserve proceeded to send Howard and Arsenal on several black ops mission against HYDRA forces in France and Belgium, earning the android it’s Moniker, “The Eisenriese” or Iron Giant.

September 3th- After defeating the remaining Nazi powers in Northern Africa and successfully invading Sicily the Allies land on Continental Italy. They are met with heavy resistance from entrenched HYDRA-backed Italian forces.

September 24th- “The Miracle at Naples”: After several weeks of heavy fighting the Allies grind to a halt thanks to HYDRA’s superior firepower. However help unexpectedly arrives when a hero from the first World War returns with a vengeance, Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman. Even with their upgraded firepower, HYDRA finds themselves out classed by the living legend and a day after joining the fight Diana breaks through HYDRA lines eliciting a charge from allied forces that can only be described as a repeat of her actions at the Battle of Weld. **Level 7 Access Required:** The Amazon’s as with the first World War had decided to stay out of the rest of the worlds affairs, however the advent of the Tesseract changed all of that. Diana, answered the call, a little more world weary than before but this time she didn’t come alone instead bringing with her three companions, who have still not been identified.

October 4th- “Battle of Azzano”: The 107th Infantry suffered heavy casualties against HYDRA forces and reminders of the floundering German Army.

October 18th- **Level 2 Access Required:** At HYDRA Weapons Facility in the Austrian Alps, James “Bucky/Deadshot” Barnes, Timothy “Dum Dum” Dugan, Nicholas “Fury” Triplett Sr., James Montgomery “Union Jack” Falsworth, Jim “Spitfire” Morita, Jacques “Blastique” Dernier, James “The Wolverine” Howlett, and Nathan “Shining Knight” Garrett meet for the first time. The futures Howling Commandos are forced to build HYDRA weapons excluding Howlett who kept locked in a cage at all time after he was found standing over several guards with their throats cut out, though as reports would have it they never found a weapon of any kind on him.

November 3rd- “Liberation in the Alps”: Frustrated by lack of real action, and learning that Bucky Barnes is trapped behind enemy lines, Steve Rogers attacks a HYDRA facility in Austria and releasing the Howling Commandos and the rest of the 107th. Johann Schmidt sets the facility to self destruct and escapes with the Tesseract. During his escape Rogers memorizes a map of HYDRA facility locations and obtains a sample of the power source HYDRA was using.

November 4th- Steve Rogers is presumed dead, but soon arrives with most of the soldiers he saved from the HYDRA facility. Later that same day he and his newly christened Howling Commandos are flown back to Britain to meet with the SSR and be fully outfitted to combat the forces HYDRA have amassed.

November 5th- **Level 7 Access Required:** “Arrival of Heroes” While experimenting on the power source Captain Rogers recovered Howard Stark accidentally opens up a rift in space to a yet unidentified dimension filled with lightning. This rift begins consuming the Lab, nearly killing Howard, Peggy and the Captain. However in a seeming miracle, a figure appears from the rift and closes it after rushing everyone including the then deactivated Arsenal out of the Lab. The identity of this person known only as the Flash is an enigma, and the Speed Force they described coming from still baffles SHIELD’s best scientists. That same day a man walks out of the Thames River dressed in fish scale armor and wielding a trident. He quickly dispatches several policemen before setting off in hunt of, “The Tesseract.” He is later identified as Namor, Prince of Atlantis and confirmed Omega Level Threat.

November 6th- “Heroes United” Captain Rogers, The Flash and a Peggy piloted Arsenal face off against the newly revealed Namor, Prince of Atlantis in downtown London. The newcomer manages to almost effortlessly defeat all three of them before the entrance of Diana, who had also arrived in search of the Tesseract. In a clash that shakes the city, Dianna eventually proves victorious, after which misunderstandings are aired and an alliance is struck. So Enters the Bastion into the annals of history.

December 14th- Captain America, his Howling Commandos and the Bastion assault and decimate a HYDRA Facility in Northern France.

**1944-**

January 22nd- Cap and the Commandos take down a HYDRA Facility in Belgium, while the Bastion decimates another in Southern Greece.

January 23rd- **Level 3 Access Required: I** n response to the new superpowered threat of the Bastion, Johan Schmidt orders the creation of his own superhuman battalion, resulting in the creation of the Blitzkrieg, four individuals taken from the ranks of his lieutenants and gifted/cursed with incredible abilities. The Blitzkrieg would clash with the Bastion and Howling Commandos several time over the remaining course of the war.

  * **Level 7 Access Required:** Identities of the Blitzkrieg


  * The Devil’s Hand: Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, German Soldier Under Werner Reinhardt purview. Could drain the vitality and strength of adversaries with a stone hand prosthesis of rumored Satanic Origin. Status Unknown


  * Spring Heeled-Jack: Alias Unknown, Alleged British Expatriate, Ally of Sebastian Shaw. Could teleport rapidly across both vast and close ranged distances, appearance could denote demonic or Metahuman origin. Deceased


  * Hund: Markus Desmorov, Russian Soldier taken prisoner by Baron Zemo and his associate Dr. Poison. Incredible strength, pain tolerance and healing factor after being injected with the maddening Midnight Oil. Deceased


  * Amazo: No Alias, an android created in a fit of pique by Arnim Zola after learning of Howard Stark’s success. Powered by Tesseract energy, capable of devastating energy attacks and able to be slowly but surely mass produced by HYDRA’s Engineering Corps. In Custody



 

March 5th- **Level 6 Access Required:** Erik and Jessika Lehnsherr are experimented on by Sebastian Shaw, culminating in Shaw murdering their mother in front of them triggering they’re latent mutant gene. Sebastian takes particular interest in Erik, beforehand while Jessika is mostly relegated to the cruel and controlling Doctor Faustus.

April 27th- **Level 2 Access Required:** Cap and the League infiltrate a HYDRA controlled castle in the Danish straits. They are met by the Blitzkrieg and the Red Skull who had arrived to acquire a powerful Norse Rune that could further the war effort. The resulting fighting destroys the castle and the HYDRA forces are forced to retreat after Diana destroys the rune using her lasso.

May 11th- With the help of Namor, Cap and the Commandos board and capture the HYDRA Submarine Leviathan, while it searches for something deep below the Arctic Ocean. **Level 7 Access Required:** Reports taken from the Leviathan claim that HYDRA was after something designated Krypton. Continued searches on SHIELD’s behalf haven’t uncovered any more evidence of this mysterious entity, object or weapon.

June 6th-11th- “Operation Overlord”, The Allied Forces launch the invasion of German-occupied Western Europe, landing in Normandy, France. Diana leads the Charge with Cap and a Peggy controlled Arsenal right behind her. The rest of the Commandos link up with the Flash and Namor, who is joined by a force of his own and role into the city of Dunkirk, taking it over in a matter of hours.

June 12th- “Lightning Strikes Paris”: The Flash faces off against a monster released from the Speed Force by Arnim Zola. Flash is able to defeat it with the help of young Nathaniel Garrett, channeling a dark energy from within his family's ancestral sword, earning himself the new name, The Black Knight.

June 27th- **Level 4 Access Required:** “The Battle of Finow”: Using the Toxin Midnight Oil, created by the returned Doctor Poison, Baron Zemo’s HYDRA forces rain madness down about Soviet forces, who under the effects of the toxin turn on each other, ripping each other apart in blind fury.

October 29-31st- **Level 7 Access Required:** “The Thule Strike”: Occultists in the employ of Werner Reinhardt try to summon an abomination from the place between the pits of Hell and the Void of space off the coast of Scotland. With the Bastion embroiled in the fight for Athens and Cap and the other Commandos leading the charge against the German West “Wall”, The Black Knight collects a motley crew of heroes together including a British Occultist Trevor Bruttenholm, Famed Protector of South London Jason Blood, Peggy Carter, and a Master Street Magician named Giovanni Zatara. Together they are able to disrupt the ritual, seemingly killing the mastermind Rasputin and chasing off the Reinhardt’s remaining agents. Found amongst the wreckage of the portal is an infant with vibrant red skin, a hand made of stone, small horns and a long sinuous tail. Bruttenholm takes the small creature under his wing, adopting him a son and naming him Adam and is invited to join the SSR as an advisor in the occult, a matter they were woefully unversed in. He would later go on to form STAKE, SHIELD’s answer to occult, or monstrous threats. **Error:** _As would have it several of the Commando’s took a shine to Bruttenholm’s adopted son nicknaming him Hellboy._

**1945-**

January 14th- “The Second Battle of Stalingrad”. Baron Zemo and Doctor Poison plan on releasing the latter’s newest concoction on the Soviet Forces. Diana, The Flash and Namor hammer away at HYDRA forces allowing Cap, Arsenal and the Commandos to sneak into Zemo’s compound to take the Baron and the mad doctor down. **Level 6 Access Required:** Bucky went on to save the life of a supposed young Russian Sniper, named Natalia Romanova, in actuality The Black Widow. In final battle between Cap and Zemo the latter accidentally douses themselves in Doctor Poison’s Chemical X, horribly mutilating himself. Doctor Poison falls to an enraged James Howlett after finding her deceased test subjects, many of them young children, her throat seemingly ripped out by a wild animal. Zemo is taken into custody, alive but having fallen into a deep coma.

January 27th- “Liberation of Auschwitz” The Bastion and Commandos join the Soviet Forces in liberating Auschwitz. **Level 7 Access Required:** In the ensuing battle Erik and Jessika fight their way free, using their new found powers to assist the heroes in saving their people. The Flash takes a deep interest in Jessika due to connection to the Speed Force, the joint source of their powers while Diana and Cap work together and bring young Erik under their wing. Jessika would stick with the Commandos after the War ended, taking the codename Jesse Quick. Erik would disappear into the background however, his need to punish Shaw and the other Nazi’s for all they had done to him and his family consuming his every thought. He would reappear several years later, and ignite a revolution the likes of which the world had never seen.

February 18th- “The Capture of Arnim Zola”: The Howling Commandos board a HYDRA Train and capture Arnim Zola. During the battle with HYDRA soldiers Bucky Barnes is thrown free of the train and is presumed dead after a lengthy search.

February 22nd- **Level 7 Access Required:** Werner Reinhardt shows the Obelisk to Schmidt, a strange artifact left behind by the Kree, an alien race that came to Earth in search of an unknown purpose. Schmidt orders Reinhardt to take the Obelisk and any other recovered artifacts and leave for a secret base in the depths of Austria.

February 23rd- Arnim Zola is interrogated by Colonel Chester Phillips in London. Arnim reveals Project Valkyrie, Schmidt’s final desperate plan to establish HYDRA’s world wide superiority.

March 4th- “Attack on HYDRA Headquarters”: Captain America, seemingly consumed by grief after the death of his best friend assaults Red Skull’s base on his own. After a quick fight he is surrounded by the Blitzkrieg, an army of HYDRA soldiers and taken is captive.

  * He is taken before the Red Skull but before he can be killed a Howard piloted Arsenal and the Howling Commandos zip-line through the window while Namor, and Diana assault the front gates, allowing The Flash to slip in with Colonel Phillips and Agent Carter in tow.


  * Red Skull retreats to the hanger with the Captain in Hot Pursuit.


  * As the Red Skull escapes in the Valkyrie, Captain America gains access to the plane and a fight ensues. Diana and Namor set off to find him but are rebuffed by a suicidal HYDRA agent launched from the Valkyrie.


  * Red Skull handles the Tesseract, which activates, seemingly disintegrating him and sending his remains through a portal.


  * Rogers crashes the Valkyrie off the coast of Greenland so its bombs never reach the USA. Namor sets out to find his companion, but much to the disappointment of the Commandos, League and their associates. A wake is held where the Commandos and Bastion promise to continue the fight despite the loss of their dear friend and fearless leader.



March 5th- Captain America’s disappearance is made public. **Level 7 Access Required:** Howard Stark and Namor furiously and avidly search for the Valkyrie and the Captain but are only able to find the Tesseract which is taken by the SSR and locked in cold storage.

May 7th- "Fall of HYDRA": Werner Reinhardt, his lieutenants and much of his non-terrestrial and occult artifacts are captured in a daring raid by the Bastion and Howling Commandos now under the joint leadership of Peggy Carter and Diana. Germany now without a strong or charismatic leader and with enemies on all sides surrenders soon after.

May 19th- Despite vehement objections by the Bastion and SSR leadership, the US Government starts Operation Paperclip, an effort to recruit HYDRA scientists to the American cause. Arnim Zola is amongst the most prevalent to be offered the deal. Disgusted by this lapse in judgement and being denied custodian ship of the Tesseract Namor leaves the surface world, bidding his comrades a frosty goodbye. Diana leaves shortly afterwards, disappearing from public view for several generations.

June 4th-7th- **Level 7 Access Required:** “Rise of the King”: After returning home to Atlantis Namor learns of a plot in the Pacific that could threaten to destroy the world. He arrives to late however as a Atlantean cabal combined with American tests of the Nuclear bombs awaken the First King: He Who’s Back Scrapes the Sky, Godzilla: Earth’s Primal Ruler.

June 7th-August 18th- “Burning of Pacific”: Godzilla turns its age old anger against all that come before it as it is drawn inexplicably Northward. Decimating Japanese, Allied and Atlantean Forces alike the great beast finally makes landfall in Japan, laying siege to the capital and many other cities. Hundreds of thousands of people die in the calamity including much of the royal family excluding the youngest daughter and her guardian the Silver Samurai. Using an ancient incantation the Princess manages to tame the beasts rage, after which Godzilla retreats back into the sea leaving much of southern Japan a smoking ruin, with no hope of continuing the war. A survivor was quoted saying, “It was like a force of nature, a walking mountain...it destroyed everything in its path until like a miracle a song filled the ruined streets. The creature froze, entranced by the music, and that’s when the siege ended. Godzilla returned beneath the waves and may God have mercy on us all if the King ever awakens again.” **Level 7 Access Required:** Contrary to popular belief Godzilla is not the only monster of it’s magnitude, the discovery of which resulted in SHIELD’s Creation of the Zoo. More Information can be found under the “Skull Island Entry”.

August 19th-September 10th- “The War Ends.” The Allied Navy, excluding the Chinese and Rebel Pacific Atlantean Army order an immediate ceasefire, ordering all ships to instead focusing relief efforts for the Japanese people. Several Western United States including Hawaii and California offer sanctuary to any Japanese civilians in need of a new home, after the utter decimation of their homes. Several thousands of Japanese citizens are ferried across the ocean under heavy Allied and Atlantean Protection, a large majority of the civilians resettle in San Francisco, which is derisively nicknamed “San Fransokyo” which the city soon accepts with pride, eventually changing the city’s name in the early 1970’s. Recovery efforts for Japan continue for decades though the country never quite returns to its former glory and after sometime fractured into several smaller successor nations.


End file.
